


Missing you so I’ll ramble my way through.

by Foodie_67



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, original - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:30:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foodie_67/pseuds/Foodie_67
Summary: I think this is where I’ll be posting my pseudo-poetry. Enjoy!





	Missing you so I’ll ramble my way through.

Silver tasting blood stained your swiftly swelling lips. A hundred murders in your smile; your hands, burglars that took over my mind while I wondered if you’d dwell on my farewell and where would this empty deep well stop to a halt so I could be hitting the ground once and for all. I’m so very tired of the fall, still feel small when I remember that hall, still hear the ringing in my ears “this ain’t your call unless you wanna be facing a wall inside a bathroom stall until you can’t recall which was the first one to make you bawl” My friends said it was a close call, I took it as standard protocol, proceded to drown in alcohol and two boxes of aderall. Let me drop and sink through the floor ‘cause that’s the only way I would undo what I could, yet not what I should. Though it feels oh so good not having to change my mood or eat any kind of food; don’t mean to be crude, just speaking the truth. Looking back on these past few days, I have concluded that I’ve deluded myself into thinking that I could be anything but secluded. Screw it: I’m already occluded; it was everything but therapeutic, I knew it, still didn’t mute it. Mind surely polluted I pray to cupid to release me from this love so stupid, remove it so I can stop clinging to a memory of somebody, ever changing- so unsettling. Let me finally be free of this thought spree opposite to glee. Let me be, instigate my last decree. Let me plea to the serene sea, may happiness ultimately come to me.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this gimme sum kudos. Comment if you thought it was shit.  
> xx Mat


End file.
